


Every Night

by officialarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialarrow/pseuds/officialarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two strangers meet at a bar a snowy night, they face their problems together.<br/>Oliver is going through a divorce after 20 years of marriage, and struggles with feeling like he wasn't worth it.<br/>Felicity just broke up with her boyfriend the previous day, and realizes she has let 10 years slip her by.<br/>A deep conversation between two strangers sets them on a path that is better than they could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night

Every Night

 

_I'm the colorless sunrise_

_That’s never good enough_

_I'm the wind that's in your hair_

_That ruffles you up_

_If you could find a reason_

_You could let me know_

_I won't blame you_

_I'll just turn and go_

_Searching to find myself_

_All I find is you_

_I can hardly stand myself_

_So what am I to you?_

_If you could find a reason_

_You could let me know_

_I won't blame you_

_I’ll just turn and go_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Coming home to you_

_Every night_

_My mind is made up_

_Nothing can change that_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

The low music hung over the bar, only annoying him to the point where he almost walked out. Music should be played loudly, or even just an acceptable volume, not so low that you can’t hear what the artist is singing. He drank his whisky as he annoyed himself more and more with this thing that was definitely the smallest problem he was facing right now. The bell rang which indicated that someone was entering the little bar somewhere in Starling City, and it was very quiet for a Friday. However, it was snowing like crazy outside, so it wasn’t completely unexplainable. He turned his head when he felt the chill from the open door and noticed a blonde girl with glasses. She was pretty, she had snowflakes in her hair and she was wrapped up in a scarf. He couldn’t see much of her face, since her scarf was wrapped all around her, but he noticed she had pretty features anyway. She walked over to the bar, took off her scarf and ordered a drink. He wanted to hear her voice, but right at the time she spoke the bar’s music was turned up to a higher volume. The music did not work in his favor today. She was sitting two chairs from him, and she was sitting alone. He wanted to talk to her, since they were practically the only ones in a bar, except for one guy who he presumed was sleeping since he was leaning over in the booth with a beer in front of him that had been there for quite some time and probably tasted not so great. She got her drink, a beer to his surprise. As she took a sip, he decided to just sit down next to her and take a chance. He got up with his whisky and sat down beside her.  She looked at him in a mix of confusion and fear.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” He made a gesture to the seat beside her and she nodded. “So, are you meeting someone or are you here alone?”

“I’m alone. I wanted to drink, and drinking alone here didn’t seem so depressing as sitting alone at home and drinking.” He looked at her beer.

“I wouldn’t say you were hitting it hard exactly.” She laughed and looked at his whisky.

“So what about you?” She looked at him.

“I’m here alone too.” He went silent, because he didn’t really feel like elaborating that just yet. However, he would soon find out how easy it was doing just that with her. “Why did you want to drink?”

“A lot of reasons actually. Only thing you need to know though is that I broke up with my boyfriend that I have been with for ten years.” She took a long sip of her beer.

“Ah, well, I can relate.” He didn’t intend to say that, but either it was the alcohol making him take this further or it was this girl.

“Do tell.” She looked at him questioningly.

“Well, I’m getting divorced after twenty years of marriage. She’s being a bitch about it, and I felt like drinking.” He took a sip of his whisky.

“Twenty years? Wow, that’s… a long time.” She analyzed him, like she was trying to figure out his age.

“I got married at nineteen, which was way too young. To be honest, I’ve stayed with her all this time because I felt like I had this responsibility after getting married that young. Well, that’s all bullshit. If I had a responsibility, then she had too and she didn’t have any problem asking for a divorce, making me feel like I wasn't worth being married to her anymore. Or, well, she _did_ actually say that.” He shrugged a little and noticed she looking at him with sympathetic eyes. He felt weird saying all this much to a girl he had been talking to merely five minutes. She nodded, smiling quietly after discovering his age.

“You don’t look like your age, by the way.” She jumped a little. “I mean, not that you’re old… obviously 39 isn’t that old or even that far from my age, it’s just that you look like you’re in your twenties. Well, except for the beard, which is totally great because I love that older look… oh God, I’ll just stop talking right now.” He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

“Okay.” He laughed softly. “So tell me about this ten-year relationship that ended.”

“Well, we also got together at an early age. We went to high school together and then at the same college. We started dating after college, and we moved in together and suddenly ten years had gone by and I realized I had achieved nothing. I mean, the relationship was boring and wasn’t really going anywhere. I realized I had wasted ten years being with a guy I didn’t love and not achieving any of my dreams or goals. I broke up with him yesterday.” She took an even longer sip of her beer and looked down at it.

“Well, we kind of have something in common. I spent twenty years with someone I didn’t really love like one should love the person you marry. Only, she broke up with me and I didn’t take it that well. “ He took a sip of his whisky yet again, emptying the glass and waving at the bartender for a new one.

“I’m sorry.” She said. He shook his head.

“No I’m an idiot. Who get’s married at nineteen? God, we were just kids. We had no idea what it truly meant being married and we didn’t even know what we were going to do the rest of our lives. I only knew that I didn’t want to run my father’s company, but she convinced me to do it. In the end, she left me along with half of my money. There were signs I should have seen, I mean usually when another person is always working then the other person who isn’t working usually misses them and has a problem with the other person for working so much, but she always encouraged me to work more.” He looked at her and let out a forced laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m sitting here ranting to you about my bitchy ex-wife.”

“No, it’s totally okay. I actually feel a lot better after talking to you. I think it’s because we both went through the same shit at the same time.” He nodded. They fell silent as they took sips from their drinks. When she had finished her beer, he ordered a whisky for her as well.

“No, I’m not sure I like it!” He looked at her in surprise.

“You’ve never tasted whisky?” She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

“No, it’s not really something I’ve wanted to try either. I don’t usually drink either.”

“Wow, really? God, I usually have a glass of Jack Daniel’s in the evenings.”

“Yeah, well you’re rich.”

“How would you know that?” He looked at her and laughed.

“You said you were running a company, I’m not stupid.” She laughed too as she tasted some of the whisky.

“Wow, it’s not bad.” She coughed and laughed as he took a sip of his. It went silent for a while as they listened to the once again low music playing in the bar. At least he could hear the lyrics now.

“So, what’s your plan now?” He looked at her when he talked. She looked up and thought for a while.

“To be honest, I’m not so sure.”

“I am.” She looked into his eyes with a confused look.

“What? You do?” He could see why it was strange, but he felt like he had more in common with this girl than what he had ever had with his ex-wife.

“Yeah, you’re going to do those things that you said you wanted to do but never did.” She made a snorting sound, like she didn’t agree. “What, you’re telling me you don’t want to do those things? Tell me about them, and I’ll judge.” She looked down at her drink and thought for a while.

“I always wanted to travel, you know, to Paris or something. I’d like to see some beautiful art. I’d also want to get a better job, because I once had a shot at a higher job but then my boyfriend asked me not to take it since I would be at work so long, kind of a contrast to your issue. Oh and also, since I never had it with my boyfriend, I’d like to have amazing sex.” He was busy taking a sip of his drink when she said the last sentence, and he choked on the whisky as she said it. He looked at her with big eyes, and she wasn’t looking embarrassed at him. It was like she stood for what she said.

“Well, I’d advice you to follow your dreams.” She laughed and finished her drink. “See, you have lots of things you should do. Life is like an adventure, my friend. You either go through a good adventure or a bad one, and in lots of the cases you need to decide for yourself whether you want a good adventure. And this is where the good adventure should start, right at the end of a bad one.”

“Very poetic.”

“Thank you.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe keep running the company I guess. Hope that my ex-wife doesn’t steal all my money.” She looked at him with a frown.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“You just told me to go live an adventure! You need to do the same!”

“Don’t suppose you’d live it with me?” She let out a laugh, and clearly the alcohol had taken some effect on her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh but it’s just so ridiculous. We just met!”

“Hey! I’m sorry but you seem like a great person and I happen to like you up until now.”

“Well, I like you too, up until now.”

And throughout the night, they forgot about the alcohol in front of them. They forgot about their exes and their backgrounds. They just talked, about everything.

“Wow, it’s midnight already, and we’ve been talking for hours!” She looked at her clock.

“Hey, I forgot to ask you what your name is.”

“I’m Felicity Smoak.” She extended her arm for him. He took hold of her hand with his.

“Hi Felicity, I’m Oliver Queen.” They both laughed and continued talking.

Neither of them would know it at the time, but the future held a much happier one than what they had ever imagined. This, a simple meet at a bar, was the start of a great adventure. An adventure that would prove to be a real and true bond between them. The adventure held it’s unexpected beautiful moments, and some very happy surprises.

And it was the start of the greatest adventure of their lives.


End file.
